It Ends Tonight
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Emiko is still reeling from Daisuke's suicide. Deathfic, angst Sequel to oneshot "Just Like You".


Note: This is the sequel to the oneshot 'Just Like You'. This may or may not make sense unless read prior to this.

Warnings: Suidice, death, and heavy angst. Just writing this put me in a rather glum mood. Deathfic.

Dedication: TaintedDarkInuSheemeko, DoveofLight, and all reviewers of _Just Like You_.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or any of the characters. Nor do I own the song title, from the All-American Rejects, which I listened to when typing this story.

**It Ends Tonight**

_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)_

Emiko sat in the dark in the relatively untouched room. Her grandfather was still reeling from the death of his grandson and the fact that Dark would no longer be around.

The police were curious to the quiet nights, nervousness at some grand scheme fading away as the days flew by.

The school had understood, as well as Daisuke's friends, about keeping relatively silent about the event. No students would speak to the news crew, even if they wanted to say what a good person Daisuke was. Emiko was rather disturbed when she realized her son had cut ties with many of his childhood friends when Dark had first emerged.

'_He gave up his life… so he could be another person.' _Tears fell from her eyes. '_To be the person I wanted most in the world, the person I obsessed with…' _A dark chuckle escaped her lips; more tears trailing down from her dark-rimmed eyes to shallow cheeks. "Was it worth it?" She questioned the dark room. "Was it worth this?"

A pristine picture resided on her bedside table. Her husband had already left, mailing divorce papers. He hadn't been able to take it. He had comforted her the first month, but slowly, her personality changed. Once bubbly and youthful, she had turned pessimistic and spiteful. He couldn't take it anymore, especially when she snapped and blamed his absence as one of the causes of Daisuke's death. So he left, only giving her enough thought to send her divorce papers a year later. All she knew was that he was somewhere in America, judging by the postage stamp.

Her grandfather had passed away a month ago, stress causing him to collapse one day. She had been getting up to get him more tea when he collapsed, and he looked at her with sorrowful eyes. Suddenly, his eyes turned a different color. A color that haunted her dreams and nightmares.

_Dark._

Without realizing it, she had lifted the tray, her eyes frantic and crazy, to beat the demon, the cursed creature out of her father. Then, he gave out a choked breath, clenching his heart, and suddenly relaxed.

She knew he was dead. Emiko had stood there for hours, staring at his dead and cooling body with terrified and shocked eyes. The sun had set when the neighbors came calling, finding the oddly silent house disturbing. When they saw the stunned Emiko leaning against the wall with a tray and shattered tea cups by her feet, they were confused. Then, they took in the entire scene and saw the still body of the eldest in the Niwa family and frantically called 911. All the while, the tone of voice and words they used to talk to Emiko told her they thought she had finally snapped. The relief on their face was visible when she jerked out of her stupor.

Too bad they were right.

Now, she truly understood the meaning behind the Niwa curse.

She had already tried to blame that bastard for taking away her baby. How could she not have noticed? Dark had taken away her baby, the one she wished for from the moment she found out she was pregnant. But she couldn't. Even after all this, all he had done to her family, ruining it, she knew it was her fault.

Her special treatment and favoring of Dark killed her son. She had killed her baby. A choked sob escaped her throat.

"Daisuke… baby," she cried, burying her face in her palms, "Mummy's coming… hold on baby, I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, pulling out a bottle of sleeping pills.

This is where it would end; there would be no other child. There would be no more dark. The Niwa clan could die for all she cared. What good did it bring her? Nothing but death.

She popped the lid.

How could she have remained so blind? Blind to her son, to her attitude towards her only child, to everything!

"Baby, I promise this time," she said aloud, looking down at the pills in her hand, "This time, I'll only dream of you. You're all I ever wanted, nothing more." She wouldn't even say 'Dark be damned'—he wasn't worth saying in her dying words. Only Daisuke. Only her baby boy.

She downed the pills, two at a time, until the bottle was empty. Just incase. No nosey neighbors would stop her from seeing her baby. Then, they could be together and she would make things right. He would forgive her for being stupid, for being blind. She saw everything perfectly clear now.

She laid down into her bed, feeling groggy, slightly sick, and drowsy at the same time. A small smile flittered across her face as her eyes flickered over to the nearby mirror and saw the faint, foggy image of her boy. He was staring at her.

She wearily lifted a hand, eyes half-lidded, "Daisuke…" she mumbled out. Everything was going numb and dark. She saw his smiling face in her mind's eye. 'My baby… Hold on, ba…'

…

The police found her body two days later after a child accidentally sent a baseball crashing through their front window. The silence and odd smell in the air sent him running off to his parents, who called officials.

They found her with a smile on her face, an empty bottle of pills, a cracked mirror, and a note: '_It ends tonight_.'

_**Fin**_


End file.
